Historiques
Allié Ce sont des connaissances qui peuvent vous aider, des humains uniquement et qui ignorent que vous êtes un garou. Par exemple un allié est un chauffeur de taxi qui pourrait venir vous chercher sans trop poser de question si vous avez des problemes Ancêtres Vous arrivez à contacter l'esprit de vos ancetres garou qui peuvent vous aidez en ameliorant ponctuellement une des vos capacités. Fétiche Vous disposez d'un ou plusieurs objets auquel ont été insuflé des esprits (volontaire), leur conférant ainsi des pouvoirs ou des actions bien spécifique ( un esprit de feu dans un klaive donne un klaive de feu ( assez redoutable) Mentor Un garou plus ou moins important vous aide, guide ou conseil Lignée pure Cet avantage représente votre lignée, vos ancêtres, votre port et autres traits de naissance. Ressources Vous avez un revenu, une demeure bénéficiant d'un systeme de sécurité plus ou moins élaboré. Rites Vous connaissez quelques rites garou. ( exemple le rite pour fabriquer des fétiches, celui pour purifier une zone souillée par le ver, le rite pour s'harmoniser et/ou communiquer avec un esprit, le rite pour glorifier un hero tombé au combat) Totem Un totem est un esprit protecteur et bienveillant qui a choisit d'un commun accord avec votre meute. Plus votre totem est puissant, plus votre groupe l'est aussi. Les points de totem d'une meute s'additionne pour révéler la puissance du totem. Familiers You have a special relationship with a spirit, one who freely and without compunction is your companion. This spirit can either be an animal spirit (perhaps affiliated with a Totem), an affiliated spirit (such as a spirit of War), or in some cases a Faerie spirit. The spirit follows you in the Umbra, Where ever you go. The basic function of all familiars is to act as a "battery" for extra Gnosis, Rage, or Willpower points. A Garou can give extra Gnosis, Rage, or Willpower points. A Garou can give these points to his/her familiar to hold until they are needed. This Background can only be bought with freebie or experience points. Familiar Background 1. Small Gaffling Can only communicate via gift Can store up to 3 of either rage, gnosis, or willpower (choose one) Can not normally peak 2. Decent sized Gaffling Needs gift to communicate Can store 5 points of eith R, G, or W (choose one) Always knows where you are Can peek sometimes 3. Jaggling Comunicates telepathically when its near Can store 5 points of R, G, or W (choose two) Always knows where you are Can see through your eyes Can peek through umbra 4. Jaggling Communicates telepathically when it's near Can store 5 points of R, G, or W (any) Always knows where you are and you always know where it is Can see through your eyes as you can it Can peek through umbra Can manifest 5. Jaggling affiliated with a specific Incarna Communicates telepathically no matter distance Can store 6 points of R, G, or W (any) Always knows where you are and you always know where it is Can see through your eyes as you can it, and share knowledge gained from use of a gift Can peek through umbra Can manifest Catégorie:Contacts : Ce sont des personnes qui peuvent vous renseigner sur leur domaine de prédilection ( un militaire vous informeras de mouvement militaire, un vendeur de poissons de l'état de la mer. Catégorie:Parent : Les parents sont les membres de la famille proche, au courant de votre "secret" et immunisé au délire.